Radio systems are required to operate over specific frequency bands, as such all radio frequency systems require means to limit the bandwidth of operation of the system both in the transmission mode and the reception mode. Two broad categories of radio frequency system are RADAR and Telecommunications systems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.